First love is match
by Dhezthy UchihAruno
Summary: Kata orang cinta pertama adalah jodoh tapi, sakura tidak percaya dengan itu karena cinta pertamanya serasa susah untuk dijangkau tapi, sakura tidak pernah putus asa, bagaimana perjuangan sakura meraih cinta pertamanya, let's check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated T

Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Sasusaku, Saiino dan Naruhina

.

Cerita ini berdasar kan pengalaman ku sendiri(tp disini ku jadikan SMA, kalau aku SMP)

.

* * *

Kata orang cinta pertama itu adalah jodoh kita, tapi sakura tidak percaya dengan itu karena cinta pertamanya serasa susah untuk dijangkau tapi, sakura tidak pernah putus asa, bagaimana perjuangan sakura meraih cinta pertamanya ayo kita lihat!

* * *

Chapter 1:Misunderstanding

Frist love is match

Hai~ semua, pekenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah terelit di Konoha, aku dari kelurga yang lumayan kaya tapi, aku sih orangnya biasa saja, hanya rambut ku saja yang tidak biasa! Ya, rambut ku berwarna **pink**, kalian bayang kan saja sendiri, tapi rambut ku ini tidak aku cat ini asli lo.

Di KHS aku mepunyai seorang sahabat yang bernama Ino, kami sangat akrab, kami sering curhat, berbagi cerita berbelanja bersama dan kami tidak pernah saling merahasia kan sesuatu, kalau ada sedikit masalah pasti kami saling menceritakan tapi, ada sesuatu yang aku rahasia kan kepada ini yaitu orang yang aku suka. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan satu hal ini kepada ino, di KHS orang yang aku suka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ya Sasuke sudah lama aku menyukai nya, dia sangat tampan, jenius dan keren walaupun di orang nya dingin.

Puk~

Aku terkejut dengan sebuah buku yang mengenai kepala ku rupanya Ino yang memukul kepala ku dengan buku, seperti nya aku melamun lagi."aduh kenapa kau pukul kepala ku ino-pig?!", sebenarnya sih aku sudah tau penyebabnya hehehe."kau ini melamun terus ada apa sih?" Ino bertanya dengan muka yang sebal hahaha lucu sekali "tidak ada ino","kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan ku jidat, memang kau memikirkan apa sih?" alasan apa ya, yang sebaiknya ku pakai hmm. . . aha! "aku hanya merindukan sasori-nii ino","ohhh, kau ini dia kan baru berangkat kemarin dasar!". SKIP TIME

Keesokan hari nya. . .

Pada saat aku berjalan melewati beberapa kumpulan siswi aku mendengar mereka mebicarakan tentang sasuke aku mendengar kan sebentar "hei kalian dengar tidak ada berita kalau sasuke berpacaran dengan yanamaka" aku pun langsung terkejut, dan aku semakin mendengarkan, "apa ? benarkah ? darimana kau tau?"," beberapa hari ini mereka dekat, tapi kalau benar tidak apa apa juga sih menurut ku mereka cocok" mendengar itu hati ku remuk sudah "ya, benar juga kalau dilihat mereka cocok juga sih" karena tidak kuat aku pun langsung berlari ke atap sekolah.

Di belakang sekolah…

Ada dua orang siswa dan siswi yang sedang membicara kan seseorang."hn?","kau ini hn-hn, bicara yang benar","hn, apa benar dia menyukai ku","ya walapun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi, dia selalu memerhatikan mu","hn, kurang pasti","dasar bodoh, kau ini mengerjakan ujian nasional saja tidak gugup atau takut tapi kenapa menyatakan perasaan saja kau takut ditolak kau tidak seperti diri mu","hn baiklah tapi, kau harus cari tahu bukti yang lumayan pasti dulu selama seminggu, setelah itu baru aku percaya","hahh, terserah mu saja lah".

Di atap sekolah…

"hahh. . ." etah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas, rasanya hari ini jadi tidak ingin mau sekolah. Tapi. . . sepertinya berita itu belum pasti, nanti aku Tanya saja dengan ino. Beberapa menit kemudia bel berbunyi tettt….tettt…tettt aku pun pergi menuju kelas sambil melamun lagi sampai sampai aku menabrak orang "itaii, maaf ya aku tidak seng- . Sialnya kenapa aku harus menabrak. . . .sasuke,"ma-maaf ak-u t-tida-k se-nga-ja" dan apalagi ini kenapa gaya bicara ku malah seperti hinata(sahabat ku yang sudah pindah), aduh "hn" dia pun langsung pergi, untung saja batinku.

Di dalam kelas…

Suara di dalam kelas sangat berisik karena guru kakashi belum datang atau bisa dikatakan terlambat. Sebenarnya aku dan sasuke sekelas tapi tadi dia pergi entah kemana karena berlawanan dengan arah kelas. Aku melihat ke ino, apakah aku harus menanyakannya ya, ehh tidak nanti saja pada waktu tepat mungkin, tapi ini kesempatan hahh membuat ku bingung saja "in- , pada saat aku ingin memangil ino datang sasuke dengan guru kakasih, tidak usah saja lah kapan kapan saja. Setelah itu kami pun belajar. Skip time…

Di rumah sakura…

"aku harus bagaimana, rasanya putus asa huhh, apa aku sms ino saja ya hmm… baiklah aku akan tanya". Aku pun mengambil handphone ku dan mulai mengetik sms. Sms mode : on

Sakura: pig aku ingin Tanya sesuatu, boleh tidak?

Ino: Tanya saja forehead! Sakura: aku mendengar kabar kau pacaran dengan sasuke apakah itu benar? Ino: kau ini ngomong apa sih saki, aku tidak berpacaran dengan sasuke memang ada buktinya? Kenapa kau bertanya kau suka dengan sasuke ya, cieee? .

Sakura: kau beberapa hari ini dekat dengan sasuke! Tidak kok, aku kn hanya bertanya :p

Ino: aku dan sasuke kan bersahabatan saki ku sayang! Jangan menyangkal kalau kau menyukai sasuke akan ku bantu kok! O.o

Sakura: ohh, sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyukai sasuke :p

Ino: mengaku saja! Kalau kau tidak menyukai nya berarti kau mencintainya ya kan, menyaku saja kau mencintainya kn

Sakura: tidak

Ino: ya

Sakura: tidak tidak

Ino: ya ya ya

Sakura: tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak

Ino: ya ya ya ya ya ya

Sakura :tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak

Ino: bisa jadi bisa jadi bisa jadi bisa jadi(?)#knapa jdi idbulaga

Sakura: iya iya aku mengaku

Ino: begitu donk, ohh ya besok pergi kerumah ku dan bawa baju mu yang paling bagus oke!

Sakura: memang kenapa?

Ino: bawa saja, jam 9 harus sudah ada dirumah ku oke!

Sakura: oke oke, oyasumi~

Ino:oyasumi~

Normal mode : on Skip time…

Ke esokan harinya…

Pada saat jam Sembilan aku pergi kerumah ino, aku membawa dress bawah lutut berwarna putih berrenda tanpa lengan tapi aku juga membawa rompi berwarna biru. Sesampainya dirumah ino aku memencet bel, ting tong… tak beberapa lama kemudian ino keluar dengan memakai dress bawah lutut berwarna merah berlengan rambutnya diikat seperti biasa dan memakai jepit rambut berbentuk mawar. "kau mau kemana pig, kau tidak lupakan dengan kau menyuruh ku pergi ke rumah mu"," tidak lah, aku berpakaian seperti ini karena kita akan tripeldate, dengan hinata juga, makanya aku menyuruh mu membawa baju","hah?!"

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gk bgus namanya juga author baru. Cerita pertama aku gagal makanya aku bikin yang baru aja#gk tanya kali, ohh ya tolong dibaca ya cerita gaje aku ni walau pun gk review, gk papa kok, yg penting ada yang mau baca tapi, kalau mau review makasih banyak, kalau ad kekurangan beritau aku ya, terimakasih udh mau baca cerita aku yg ancur ini. Jaaa~

* * *

Pleas review!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated T

Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Sasusaku, Saiino dan Naruhina

.

Cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman ku sendiri(tapi disini ku jadikan SMA, kalau aku SMP)

.

* * *

Kata orang cinta pertama itu jodoh kita tapi, sakura tidak percaya dengan itu karena cinta pertamanya serasa susah untuk dijangkau tapi, siapa tahu tuhan akan berkehendak apa kn? Apakah tuhan akan memberikan hadiah pada sakura karena sudah berusaha dengan keras, hmm…

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Surprises

First love is match

"hah?!" Sakura terkejut setegah mati#lebay, "kenapa?" Tanya Ino innconect, "kenapa katamu! Kita akan tripeldate? siapa pasangan ku? dan kapan hinata kembali dari korea? kenapa gak beritahu aku?!" Tanya Sakura bertubi tubi dan dengan perasaan bingung plus senang(karena hinata kembali), "huhh…ya kita akan tripeldate, pasangan mu nanti kau akan tau sendiri, Hinata kembali dari korea dua hari lalu, kenapa aku gak beritahu kau karena aku mau memberi kau kejutan, jidat" kata Ino panjang lebar, "ohh, tapi pasangan ku siapa Ino beritahu aku dong pleasssssss" jawab Sakura plus permohonan, "kau lihat saja sendiri, cepat masuk kita harus mendandani mu dulu" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan sakura mengikutinya, Sakura hanya mengikuti Ino dengan tampang cemberut.

Beberapa menit(sebenarnya 30 menit)#lama bener, ini sih bukan beberapa menit lagi, suka suka kami donk# kemudian mereka selesai Sakura memakai dress yang dibawanya tadi, rambutnya digerai dan memakai jepit rambut berbentuk chery(Sakura,Ino,Hinata memiliki jepit rambut yang sama tapi berbeda motif) "ayo kita berangkat" kata ino sambil menarik Sakura(lagi), Sakura hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Ino pergi ke mobil.

Di tempat tripeldate(cafe)…

Sudah ada tiga orang gadis sedang menunggu tiga orang laki laki "hinata-chan apakah kau tak tau siapa yang menjadi pasangan ku? ino tidak mau memberi tahu ku, huhh…"tanya Sakura dengan puppy eyes kepada hinata(mereka tadi menjemput hinata) "a-aku t-t-au tap-pi, I-ino-chan me-ela-rangk-ku u-un-tuk m-memb-beri-ita-hu mu, m-maaf sakura-chan" jawab hinata sedikit tak enak "huhh… kau curang pig kenapa tidak mau memberitahu ku" tanya sakura kepada Ino dengan muka horror "kan kata ku nanti kau juga tau" jawab Ino inconnect "huhh#ap sakura kena penyakit menghela nafas,plakk# baik lah", setelah itu suasana hening.

Beberapa menit kemudian ada tiga orang laki laki memasuki café itu, mereka adalah naruto(sahabat sakura pada saat kecil, sekaligus pacar hinata), sasuke dan sai, naruto pun celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya, dan dia pun menemukan tiga orang gadis yang duduk didekat jendela, dia pun memberi tahu kepada para sahabatnya, dan mereka pun mendekati ketiga gadis tersebut. Sesampainya mereka disana "hei semua! Apakah sudah menunggu lama!" kata naruto dengan suara cempreng plus toa, "ahh, ti-tidak, b-belu-m la-ama k-kok n-naru-to-kun" kata Hinata terbata bata plus muka memerah, karena naruto langsung duduk di dekat hinata dan merangkulnya "loh, hinata-chan kok muka mu merah kamu demam ya" kata naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kening hinata#dasar gk peka, "t-ti-da-k k-ko-k n-na-ruto-kun" kata hinata plus muka merahhhhhhhhhhhh, "ohh, baiklah, kalo kau demam bilang saja ya hinata-chan" kata naruto dengan ketidak pekaannya yang tingkat akut#plakk, "dasar naruto tidak peka" gumam sakura, "ada apa sakura-chan?" tanya naruto dengan bingungnya, "tidak ada apa apa naruto" kata sakura, "ohh baiklah" kata naruto plus cengirannya.

Sai sudah menduduk kan diri di sebelah Ino plus merapat plus merangkul plus tersenyum#banyak sekali plus nya, "hey, pig kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan sai" kata sakura dengan raut ngambek(pura pura) "kau tidak tanya" jawab ini inconnect, "huhh… " sakura belum sadar kalau pasangannya sasuke.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Eh?!

"kenapa?" tanya Ino, bisik mode : on "pasangan ku sasuke, pig?"tanya sakura plus berbisik, "hu'um" jawab ino, "apa bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa sasuke menyetujuinya?" tanya sakura tak sabaran, "aku tak tau, mungkin karena dia menyukai mu khukhukhu~" kata ino dengan senyum jahilnya, "mana mungkin pig" kata sakura plus merona, "bisa saja" kata ino, ino melanjutkan "jalani saja, ini juga kesempatan kan" kata ino tanpa melepa senyum jahilnya, "huhh…baiklah" kata sakura, bisik mode : off.

Mereka pun memesan makanan, sambil menunggu makanan mereka mengobrol ringan, "sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya sakura kepada naruhina, "2 bulan lalu"kata naruto plus cengiran#gak lelah nar, "ohh, dan kalian?" tanya sakura sambil mengalih kan pandangan kepada saiino, "umm, sejak 5 bulan lalu" kata ino mewakili, "wah kalian sudah lama ya!" kata sakura, "ya, dan kau sakura apa pacaran dengan sasuke" tanya sai, pada saat sakura ingin menjawab, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh suara seseorang"hn"kata sasuke, "waw, kau hebat sakura bisa menakluk kan teme" kata naruto, "he..he..he.."tawa sakura canggung, "kenapa sasuke mengakui kalau kami pacaran? apa sasuke menyukai ku?, tidak, mungkin dia hanya tidak mau kalah dari sahabat sahabatnya" batin sakura. Setelah itu makanan pun datang, mereka makan dalam hening.

Setelah selesai makan, "semuanya kita ke karnaval yuk!" ajak naruto kepada semuanya#wah aku diajak juga donk; huuuuu, "ayo"kata ino dan sakura. Setelah membayar makanan mereka pun langsung berangkat.

Di karnaval…

Setelah sampai mereka menaiki macam macam wahana dengan sangat bersemangat minus sasuke, mulai dari bom bom car, jet coster, rumah hantu dll, dari sini sakura dan sasuke mulai akrab, sakura pun sudah memanggil sasuke dengan suffix,-kun. Hari mulai sore, mereka ingin pulang tapi, sebelum itu mereka menaiki komedi putar berdua dua, aku tekan kan lagi berdua dua. Setelah menunggu giliran akhirnya naruhina dulu, setelah itu saiino dan yang terakhir sasusaku. Di tempat naruhina… "Hinata-chan pemandangannya keren ya" kata naruto sambil menggenggam tangan hinata, "umm, i-iya n-naru-to-kun" kata hinata sambil merona, lalu mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda. Di tempat saiino… "wow, cantik ya pemandangannya sai-kun" kata ino, "iya tapi, lebih cantik kau ino-chan"kata sai langsung mencium pipi ino, ino pun berblushing ria. Di tempat sasusaku… "wah, pemandangannya indah ya sasuke-kun"kata sakura antusias, "hn, ya" kata sasuke sekenanya, suasana pun jadi hening sebelum, "sakura"kata sasuke, sakura pun berpaling dan…

Cup~

Sasuke mencium pipi sakura, sakura pun merona sampai mukanya merah seperti tomat buah kesukaan sasuke, "rasanya aku ingin melahapnya dia menggemaskan sekali" batin sasuke, "uhh aku jadi deg deg kan apa yang sasuke-kun lakukan, apa dia menyukai ku ya?" Batin sakura. Pada saat sakura akan bertanya mereka sudah menyampai bawah, jadi diurung kannya niatnya, mungkin lain kali batin sakura. Mereka pun turun, dan naruhina, saiino sudah menunggu , mereka pun berjalan menuju parkiran. "hey jidat, kenapa muka mu merah terjadi sesuatu ya?! Tanya ino dengan senyum jahilnya, "iya sakura-chan kenapa mukanya merah? apa sakura-chan deman? Kata naruto menimpali#hahh…naruto naruto peka lah sedikit, "t-tidak t-terjadi apa-a a-apa k-kok" kata sakura plus merona, "lalu kenapa kau blushing again eh?!", "umm…wah kita sudah sampai ayo kita pulang"kata sakura mengalih kan perhatian, "huhh… kau berhutang satu cerita padaku jidat"kata ino, lalu mereka menaiki mobil dan pulang.

Di rumah sakura…

"huhh, apa sasuke-kun menyukai ku ya? Aku jadi bingung, lalu untuk apa dia mencium pipiku ya? Ahhh, aku jadi pusing tapi, hari ini banyak sekali kejutannya aku jadi merasa bahagia, lebih baik sekarang aku tidur" sakura pun tidur dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

TBC

umm… siapa aja yang udah baca(kalau juga ada) walau gak review gak papa kok, aku udah makasih banyak kalau mau baca cerita aku ini. Mungkin ada kekurangan atau sesuatu lah tolong beritahu aku ya, sekali lagi makasih yang mau baca atau review…

balas review :

anya-chan : makasih udh mamuji saya#ahh jadi malu, ohh ya makasih sarannya semoga yang ini gk terlalu banyak salahnya ya atau gk mengecewakan, y nanti kalau ada yg tidak kumengerti pasti ku tanyakan, makasih sekali lagi Karena udah mau review senpai! ^.^

Pleassss review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai~ bertemu lagi dengan saya n cerita gaje saya hehehe

Maaf ya saya lama updet#kalau juga ada yang baca, ini karena guru saya yang memberikan segudang PR dan ekskul juga padat#sok sibuk

Oke oke, daripada saya banyak omong lebih baik kalian langsung aja baca oke!

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Rated T

Romence/friendship

Pairing : Sasusaku, Saiino, Naruhina

.

Cerita dari pengalaman sendiri ( sebenarnya SMP, di sini SMA)

.

* * *

Kata orang cinta pertama itu jodoh kita tapi, sakura tidak percaya dengan itu karena cinta pertamanya serasa susah dijangkau tapi, siapa yang tahu tuhan akan berkehendak apa kan ? apakah tuhan akan memberikan hadiah kepada sakura karena sudah bekerja keras, siapa yang tahu, hmm...

* * *

Chapter 3 : Approach!

Cerita sebelumnya…#krna chap 2 bersmbngnya aneh, jdi pkai crita sblumnya hehe

Pada saat sakura dkk#tau kn siapa# tripeldate di karnaval, sasuke mencium pipi sakura di wahana bianglala, pada saat di rumah, sakura merenunginya…

"huhh, apa sasuke-kun menyukai ku ya? Aku jadi binggung, lalu untuk apa dia mencium pipi ku ya? Ahh, aku jadi pusing, sudah lah lebih baik aku tidur" sakura pun tidur dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

Keesokan harinya, di KHS…

"ohayu~ Hinata, ohayu~ pig" kata Sakura bersemangat

"ohayu~ jidat" kata Ino tidak kalah semangat

"ohayu Sakura-chan" kata Hinata biasa saja#ckckck, Hinata tunjuk kan semangat masa muda mu, kau ini sudah tua y, di gebuk fans Hinata

"kenapa kau hari ini kelihatan sangat senang?" tanya ino kepada sakura

"tidak apa apa, rasanya aku setiap hari seperti ini" kata sakura

"hm… tapi kurasa ada hubungan nya dengan kema-, aha! Ceritakan kenapa kemarin muka mu merah setelah naik bianglala hm?" tanya ino

"eh, i-itu i-itu hm… ano aku itu mm…" kata sakura tidak jelas

"apa itu itu hm? Ayolah saku ceritakan kepada kami plissss" kata ino dengan puppy eyes

"b-benar sakura-chan, a-aku juga pe-nasar-ran" kata hinata

"um… baik lah, kemarin aku di ci..."kata sakura

"di ci… apa?" kata ino penasaran

"di ci…um sasuke tapi, hanya pipi saja kok" sambung sakura merona

"Hah?! Benarkah? itu kemajuan" kata ino bersemangat" kata ino

"i-iya sakura-chan" kata hinata menambah kan

"hm…" gumam sakura

Teet… teettt… tetttt…

Bel pun berbunyi, mereka pun memulai pelajaran. Skip time…

Pada saat istirahat, di kantin…

Sakura, ino hinata mereka lagi serius memakan makanan mereka masing masing sampai…

"hai hinata-chan, sakura-chan, ino-chan" kata naruto

"hai naruto" kata sakura n ino

"h-hai n-naruto-kun" kata hinata plus merah(wajahnya)

"boleh kami(naruto,sasuke,sai) duduk di sini" tanya naruto

"boleh, silahkan" kata ino Naruto pun duduk di ikuti sasuke dan sai...

Mereka makan dengan tenang, setelah selesai makan… "hahh… kenyangnya"kata naruto

"heh, naruto seharusnya kau jangan makan kekenyangan nanti mengantuk pada saat pelajaran baka!" kata sakura

"b-benar i-itu n-naruto-kun" kata hinata

"huhh…sudah terlanjur" kata naruto

"ya terserah kau saja" kata sakura

"hey, bagaimana kalau nanti kita mengerjakan pr kita bersama sama?" kata naruto plus cengiran

"hm… boleh juga" kata ino

"bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya naruto kepada yang lainnya

"hn" kata sasuke

"ya" kata sakura

"b-baik" kata hinata

"aku ikut" kata sai

"tapi kita mengerjakannya di mana?" tanya ino

"um… bagaimana menurut kalian" tanya naruto

"terserah" kata sasuke

"aku ngikut saja" kata sakura

"aku juga(sama seperti saku maksudnya)" kata hinata

"terserah pada kalian" kata sai

"huh… kalian gak seru!" kata naruto

"rumah siapa yang free hari ini?"tanya ino

"hn" kata sasuke

"tidak" kata sakura

Hinata menggeleng

"rumah ku ramai" kata sai

"berarti kita mengerjakannya diluar rumah saja"kata ino

"tapi di mana?" tanya naruto

"b-bagaim-mana k-kalau d-di t-taman" kata hinata

"ide bagus! Hinata-chan" kata naruto bersemangat, sedangkan hinata berblushing-ria

"sekalian kita piknik saja yuk!"ajak ino

"hn" kata sasuke#author:hey sasuke apa tidak ada kata lain hm? Sasuke:kau juga yang menulis seperti itu baka,author: ohh y, hehehe sorry sorry. Back to story

"boleh" kata sakura

"ya" kata hinata

Sai tersenyum

"ide yang bagus, baiklah nanti pukul 04:00 kita bertemu depan taman ya" kata naruto

"ha`i" kata mereka serempak

Pukul 03:25, di rumah sakura…

"hm… semuanya sudah siap, tinggal memilih baju" kata sakura Sakura pun mendekati lemari pakai annya dan memilih milih baju…

setelah 15 menit memporak poranda isi lemarinya akhirnya iya memakai T-shirt berwarna soft pink dengan celana jeans. Setelah merasa semua lengkap sakura pun berangkat… Di depan konoha park… Sakura berjalan ke depan konoha park, ternyata disana sudah ada sasuke, naruto dan hinata, sakura pun mendekat…

"hai hinata, naruto, sasuke-kun" kata sakura menyapa mereka plus senyuman

"h-hai s-sakura-chan" kata hinata

"HAI sakura-chan" kata naruto semangat

"hn" kata sasuke sekenanya

"ino dan sai belum datang" tanya sakura

"belum, mereka lambat sekaliiiii, aku kan sudah tidak sabar untuk mengerja kan tugas ini" kata naruto

"tidak sabar makan sih iya" kata sasuke datarrrrrrrrr

"apa kata mu temeeeee" kata naruto

"sudah lah kalian berdua" kata sakura melerai

"huh" kata naruto

Sakura tidak habis pikir mereka sahabat tapi sering bertengkar, aneh!

"mereka benar benar lambat" kata naruto

"siapa yang kau bilang lambat hm" kata ino tiba tiba muncul di belakang naruto, sementara sai disamping ino

"waaaa, huh, kau mengejutkan ku, akhirnya kalian datang juga, ayo kita masuk!" kata naruto bersemangat#naruto jadi mirip lee,di rasenggan

Mereka pun masuk, dan mencari tempat. Terlebih dahulu mereka mengerjakan tugas, pada saat mengerjakan tugas mereka hening, paling hanya suara naruto yang bertanya tidak mengerti…

Setelah selesai…

"huhh, akhirnya selesai, ayo kita makan" kata naruto langsung menyerbu makanan yang ada#jelas yang ada kalau gk ada y nggak di serbu

Mereka pun makan…

Sakura membawa sandwich tomat, onigiri, dadar gulung dan buah buahan

"kau mau sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura sambil menyodorkan sandwich nya

"hn" kata sasuke lalu mengambil sandwich nya

"kau membawa apa hinata-chan?"tanya naruto

"ak-ku m-membawa kue, sandwich dan ramen untuk mu naruto-kun(bagaimana hinata menbawanya, entah lah)" kata hinata merona

"wow ramen, aku mau" kata naruto dengan semangat 45

Sementara saiino sudah bersuap suapan, sasuke? Dia tengah asik memakan sandwich sakura entah keberapa, dan sakura pun blushing karena sandwichnya di sukai sasuke. Skip time…

"oke semuanya aku dan hinata-chan akan pulang bye bye"

kata naruto sambil berlalu dengan hinata(konoha park tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka, jadi mereka hanya berjalan kaki)

"ya aku dan sai-kun juga, jaa ne sakura, sasuke" kan ino juga sambil menjauh

"um… baiklah aku pulang ya sasuke-kun jaa" kata sakura dan pergi menjauh tapi baru dua langkah, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh sasuke, sakura pun berbalik…

"ada apa sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura plus merona karena tangannya di pegang sasuke

"biar ku antar pulang" kata sasuke sambil melepas tangan sakura

"um… tidak perlu sasuke-kun" kata sakura menolak "tsk, sudah lah tak apa ayo" kata sasuke sambil menarik tangan sakura

Sakura pun berblushing-ria, mereka berjalan pulang tetap dengan posisi seperti itu Di depan rumah sakura…

"terimakasih sasuke-kun" kata sakura

"hn, aku pergi" kata sasuke sambil berbalik dan berlalu

Sakura pun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam dengan hati berbunga bunga…

Keesokan harinya…

Di dalam kelas sedang ada tiga orang gadis sedang berbincang bincang…

"hey jidat menurut ku ya sasuke itu menyukai mu" kata ino

"iya sakura-chan, menurut cerita yang kau ceritakan sih kesimpulannya begitu" kata hinata

"hm… tapi tidak mungkin" kata sakura

"dia menyukai mu jidat, sudah jelas" kata ino

"tapi tid-" kata kata sakura terpotong, "sasuke memang menyukai mu" kata…..

TBC

Huhh… akhirnya bisa updet, chap selanjutnya adalah chap terakhir yeay… Hah makasih untuk yg udah mau baca cerita asal asalan aku ini, karena masih amatir jadi masih hancur maklumin ya, semoga chap ini gk mengecewakan…

Pleassss review!


End file.
